1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of reading and reproducing a video signal recorded on a recording medium such as a magnetic tape.
2. Description of the Background Art
A video signal representing an image of a subject pickied up by a movie video camera is recorded on, for example, a magnetic tape and is preserved therein. The video signal recorded on the magnetic tape is read and reproduced by a reproducing (or playback) apparatus, so that the image of the subject is projected on a television connected to the reproducing apparatus. There is also a reproducing apparatus to which a printer can be connected. If a printer is connected to such a reproducing apparatus, a signal for a print image is outputted from the reproducing apparatus, and an image of a subject is printed by the printer and is outputted.
Consider a case where a subject is picked up at low shutter speed. If the subject is moving, an image of the subject printed by the printer may be blurred in many cases. In order to prevent the image of the subject from being blurred when the image of the subject is printed, it was considered that the subject is previously picked up at high shutter speed and recorded. In this case, the image of the subject printed becomes a sharp image which is not blurred. When the image of the subject is projected as a movie image on the television, however, since the image of the subject is sharply recorded frame by frame, the movement of the subject becomes unnatural, to make it hard to see the image of the subject.
In obtaining both a sharp print image from the signal recorded on the magnetic tape and a natural reproduced movie image there is a conflict.